memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Conflict/Requiem
The crew of the ''Enterprise''-C and the ''Admonitor'' come to grips with the events of the past sixty-one years that they have missed. Summary Chapter One Another captain swap has happened. Young, in the command of the Enterprise-C and Shield on the ''Admonitor''. They are to meet with James Halliwell, captain of the and a person of some renown in the Federation. According to the transmission they received from Admiral Janeway, they will receive a full debriefing regarding the 25th century from him. When he arrives, James Halliwell is hardly in a cordial mood. Though he doesn't show his feelings, it is apparent that he hates being assigned to "a task better suited a fifth-grade history teacher". However, being under orders and promised "special compensation" for accomplishing this assignment, he fulfills it to the best. Here is in brief how he described the historical events from 2346 to 2405. :"Eight years after your disappearance, the Klingons finally renewed the alliance. It hasn't been easy, they love conflict, the Klingons, but we've shown them just how worthy it can be to join the Federation, and they have done so. As for the Federation itself, it has endured everything we have had thrown at us - the Borg, the Dominion, the destruction of the Hobus Star in 2387, the Xindi-Suliban Alliance, you name it! The Federation endures as it has for over two hundred years, as it shall for all time." Shield asks if there have been any other ships named Enterprise. Captain Halliwell says there have been three other ships with that name: the , and the . Shield asks about the first one. Halliwell then begins a long-winded history of the adventures of Jean-Luc Picard, currently ambassador to Vulcan and a renown Starfleet admiral, stating in no small part his triumphs and the foes he encountered. Afterwards, he then mentions the destruction of the ''Enterprise''-D at Veridian III, and how, shortly thereafter, Picard was placed in command of the ''Enterprise''-E. Shield remembers little of Jean-Luc Picard from Starfleet Academy, and therefore expresses a desire to meet him, as well as to see the remnants of the ''Enterprise''-D. Captain Halliwell says that Veridian III is off-limits to tourists, and therefore they won't be able to see the wreckage of the Enterprise-D. He then continues on his long-winded list of events, but is interrupted by Shield and Young when he mentions the destruction of Romulus. They ask him to repeat himself, which begins to do, only to collapse mid-way through his response. Chapter Two Despite protests from his first officer, Halliwell is taken to the Sick Bay of the ''Enterprise''-C. Dr. Boreas is having trouble since he's never seen this kind of illness before; at this, Madden sends ''Intrepid'' s EMH to the Enterprise-C's sick bay to assist. Unfortunately, the EMH is unable to diagnose Halliwell either. Out of respect for the patient, both Dr. Boreas and the EMH ask them to leave the room. Several hours passes, after which both Dr. Boreas and the EMH allow them to enter. They report that Captain Halliwell is "resting comfortably", but that only is the good news. According to several hours spent in historical research into medicine and illnesses that affected humans, the two MDs conclude that Halliwell has contracted a kind of never before heard of or even cataloged. Shield asks if anything could be done: however, because such diseases haven't been seen on Earth since before World War III (over three hundred years ago), any medical knowledge they could bring would be useless against the disease. Young asks the EMH how, if according to United Earth propaganda from as far back as the 22nd century, humans have eradicated all diseases they once had, an unknown suddenly appears out of seemingly nowhere. The hologram says that he is still unable to process how it came out in the first place, and will return to the ''Intrepid'' s Sick-bay to attempt to formulate a cure to save the captain. Chapter Three First Officer Madden is hardly pleased at this news, and requests that the two ships return to Earth immediately in order to facilitate the complete recovery of the captain. For the sake of peace, Edward Shield agrees and orders his ship, followed by the ''Admonitor'', to make for Earth. While en route, Nox accidentally answers a call from Madden on the Intrepid. Not knowing that they're from the past, Madden lauds his fortune for meeting a Romulan. Nox asks why a human would be pleased to see one of his kind, and Madden responds quite insensitively that it is rare to see Romulans, what with their planet destroyed and everything. Nox goes furious. [[T'Mar|T'Mar's katra]] attempts to keep him level-headed, but he wrests control of himself out of her "hands" and back into his own. Now he is stronger than either Romulan or Vulcan, and filled with rage. In his fury, he takes the Bridge (sending Young to the Brig with a broken leg) and pulls the ''Admonitor'' out of warp. The Enterprise-C detects that the ''Admonitor'' is no longer following them. Despite his concerns for the Intrepid s captain, Shield sets his course for the place he knows the Admonitor is going... Romulus Chapter Four The drops out of warp at the edge of an asteroid field. Nox cannot believe that this is all that is left of Romulus. He seems to have lost the fire that once burned within him. Despairing, he takes out his shot-gun to end his life. But Rookwood suddenly beams onto the ''Admonitor'' s bridge. The ''Enterprise''-C has arrived just in time. She tries to talk him out of suicide, but he is convinced. Still not willing to see him die, she tries to wrest the weapon out of his hand. But it goes off...right into her stomach. An hour later Dr. Boreas is half-insane with all the work he has on his hands. Both Halliwell and Rookwood are taking turns for the worst, and he and the ''Intrepid'' s EMH have their hands full just keeping the two of them alive. Shield asks Young to dock onto the Enterprise-C so the two ships can activate the "warp pool" and arrive at Earth sooner than expected. She asks him why, since they aren't conditioned. Shield grows angry and orders her to go to Earth or he will have Nox relieve her of command. Chapter Five Rather than attack Shield for ordering her, Young acquiesces. Less than two minutes later, they arrive in Sector 001. Though the appearance of the and an unknown Starfleet vessel is definitely cause for commotion, Shield and Young don't care. They have a task to do and they need to complete it for the sake of the lives of their crew. Madden insists that he take Halliwell to a professional medical facility in order to receive the best medical attention there is, but they ignore his requests, since Rookwood's case has taken a drastic turn for the worst. They take her to a doctor, who tells them that she won't make it. They are about to return to the ''Enterprise'' in dismay, when an old man claiming to be a retired Starfleet admiral finds them and offers to save Rookwood's life. He succeeds, and Young asks him how could anyone perform a life-saving operation on the spot. He suddenly recognizes her as the girl whose facial surgery he performed after "an unfortunate incident" at Starfleet Academy. Young, ecstatic over meeting him, thanks him over and over for what he did and for what he has done. Shield asks who it is, and Young tells him... :This is Leonard McCoy. With Rookwood resting in Sick Bay, and Nox confined to quarters, Lianna Young and Edward Shield seem to have their work for the day done. However, she reminds him that, should he ever order her again, she will kill him. After which, she resumes her cordial behavior and asks when they should leave. Shield says that he's not ready to leave just yet. Category:Star Trek: Conflict Episodes Category:Fanon Crossovers